


【Y2】野火

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	【Y2】野火

【野火】

 

0.

 

「

 

不必借着烛光

樱唇已吹醒了火种

裙裾掀起满园玫瑰的芬芳

一群白鸽便闯入少年的胸腔扑朔

 

像深云被光拨开

绿原掠过野火

 

」

 

1.

二宫和也自知和整个空间格格不入着。

 

为了凑人头数被拉来参加联谊，连自我介绍都是班长帮忙才勉强完成。其他人聊天的聊天、喝酒的喝酒，他们都有自己的话语和表情，而他只空壳般坐在角落。

 

要看什么？说什么？聊自己？还是更多倾听？

 

他想不明白那些人是用怎样的公式把这些精准计算，然后相互交换、给予，继续着对话。

 

而手机游戏？

 

酒吧的音乐和人声完全盖住了游戏的音效，使他也无法玩的痛快。

 

灯光闪啊闪，红的又绿又变蓝，人们的欢声笑语在光波里转啊转，但怎样的色彩仿佛都无法染上他绝缘的外壳。

 

他的双眼茫茫然地扫着，扫过喧闹人群。

 

一点火星突然落进了他的视野，从内向外燃起火焰，火焰不受控制地崩裂了他的外壳，他大脑一空，呼吸窒了一瞬。

 

——那是人群里掩不住光芒的，何等美艳的存在。

 

二宫的世界静止了，周遭的欢声笑语全部消失，他只能看见那个人染成鲜红色的指尖，纤长手指托起玻璃酒杯，透明的杯沿贴上那饱满双唇，口红艳丽如血，酒液渐渐消失在开合的唇齿间。

 

二宫看着，不自觉地悄悄吞了下口水。

 

灯的位置仿佛被精心设计过一般，那个人周身的打光恰到好处，将她的轮廓衬托的鲜明。发质极好的波浪卷发随着动作轻轻摇晃，撩着人心；眉眼鼻有起有落，长长睫毛投下阴影；红色丝质上衣有些宽松却掩不住胸前傲人波涛，黑色长裙柔软飘逸，若隐若现地包裹着线条美好的双腿。

 

二宫看到那个人对别人笑，她的笑容把红唇拉扯成勾人的弧度，在二宫心里掀了巨浪滔天。

 

与和二宫同一桌联谊的，那些小鸟般轻巧飞舞，绯红脸颊洋溢青春笑容的女孩子们不同，那个人，她一副何事都能游刃有余的沉稳样子，动作是妥帖的、仪态是大方的，仿佛只沉默着，就能杀敌夺国，戴上王冠让所有人为她俯首。

 

二宫也不例外地深深拜服在她那成熟的风韵与气场之下。

 

突然，那人皱了眉，按了下太阳穴，大概是嫌室内空气太闷，她站起身，缓缓朝门口走了过去。

 

行走时的曼妙身姿让二宫的视线不住地跟随，那人踏着高跟鞋，步伐轻盈胜过蝶翼。

 

注视着，二宫分明地看见，一个反着光的小物件从她身上落了下来，像一件工艺品掉了镶嵌其上的发光宝石。

 

他甚至没有多余的注意力跟同学们打声招呼，就起身走了过去——

 

俯身捡起，是一条银色的手链。

 

抬眼，那个人已经踏出了酒吧的门，二宫手心紧紧攥着那条手链，毫不犹豫地跑向那个迷人的背影，追向了手链的主人。

 

——二宫的脸颊开始隐隐地烧，他仿佛能感觉到，手里握着的手链还带着那个人未散尽的体温。

 

2.

 

酒吧在街巷的深处，和室内的闹嚷不同，门外是一片夜的静谧，白月皎洁，路灯昏暗。

 

高跟鞋稳重的哒哒声里，突然鲜明地交织了另一重脚步声，是平底鞋匆忙奔跑的声音。

 

她本能地停下了脚步，回过头，看见一个跑得短发凌乱的少年站到他面前，格子衬衫外搭一件牛仔上衣，休闲裤帆布鞋，瘦瘦小小，一看就是在联谊里不会很受欢迎的那类。

 

“那个……”

 

二宫握着手机，像在打电话一般对着手机开口，视线却是有些闪烁地落在了那个人身上。

 

“嗯？”

 

看着二宫不像是在对别人说话的样子，于是她应了一声。

 

“那个……你……”

 

即使灯光不算明亮，那个人仍能清楚地看到二宫的脸正以肉眼可见的速度变红着，害羞的可爱模样让那人脸上不自觉勾起了笑。

 

“怎么了吗？”

 

那个人一边发问，一边缓缓靠近二宫，声音里有一种沙哑的性感，卷发荡漾的发梢几乎都要扫到二宫的身体，近得二宫一抬眼，眼里就是那人红艳的唇，构成一种危险的吸引。

 

晚风把那人身上的香气带入二宫的鼻腔，咫尺的距离让味道更为鲜明浓烈。是极其魅惑大胆的女香，只一闻到，二宫的心跳就漏了一拍。他知道动物会散发信息素来勾引异性交配，他觉得在这样的感官刺激之下，自己仿佛也成了动物，被某种禁忌的本能痴痴牵引。

 

要命。

 

二宫一只手依然死死攥着手机，满脸通红，脑内充斥着混乱的色彩，窒息般沉默了一阵。

 

“你……你的……手链。”

 

随后二宫努力地调整呼吸，朝那个人展开拿着手链的那只手，对着手机吞吞吐吐，艰难地才讲出完整一句。

 

“啊”，那个人低头看了一眼自己的手腕，“掉了啊。”然后抬眼看着二宫，礼貌却也略显强硬地开口，“可以麻烦你帮我戴上吗？”

 

说着，缓慢优雅地朝二宫伸出了手，手掌和手腕内侧向上。

 

这种扣的手链，一个人的确很难完成穿戴。

 

二宫没出声回应，只是垂着视线，点了点头。把手机放进裤子口袋，双手拎起细细的手链，帮那人戴了起来。

 

光线的昏暗加上二宫双手的颤抖让手链扣一直没能对准，那人温热柔软的手指肚甚至就着二宫双手为他戴手链的姿势有意无意地摩擦着、触碰着二宫白嫩的手臂，鲜明的触感让二宫脸上愈发红热，手也颤抖得更厉害。

 

半天终于找准了扣环，这才成功扣上。

 

“谢谢啦！”那人晃了晃戴好的手链，对二宫说。“哦对了……我叫翔子”，脸上笑意亲切。

 

翔子自我介绍完，静静看着二宫，似在等着他的回应。

 

被注视的二宫手忙脚乱地再度掏出手机，对着手机嗫嚅着开口。

 

“翔子……你……”

 

“嗯？”声音微弱得让翔子难以听清，她微微向前倾过身子，要朝二宫再一次贴近过去。

 

“嗯！”

 

察觉翔子意图的二宫受惊的小动物一般猛地闭上眼睛后缩身体，不自觉地从嗓子眼里发出了抗拒的“嗯”声，没拿手机的那只手本能地做出推拒的姿势。

 

他似乎无法再次承受刚刚那般靠近时的感官刺激，一副“别过来再过来我就报警了”的可爱模样。

 

翔子碰了一鼻子灰倒也不恼，自然地耸耸肩后退半步，和二宫拉开一个安全的距离，静静看着他，示意他可以继续。

 

“你……”二宫冷静下来，对着手机说着，声音比刚刚稍大。

 

“………………你好漂亮。”

 

说完二宫呼吸都乱了，视线躲闪，脸上红意鲜明。

 

翔子面对二宫的称赞像理所当然般，并没有表现出过分的喜悦。此时她的注意力却集中到了另一个地方——

 

啊，这是个要拿着手机才能说话的人啊。

 

可爱。

 

翔子带着笑，心想着。

 

她这才明白过来二宫为什么总是捏着手机不放，原来是这样一种害羞得过分的小宅男人设。

 

明白了这点的翔子突然上前握住了二宫拿着手机的那只手，顺势夺下了手机。在二宫惊愕的注视下，把手伸向自己的胸前，把手机夹在了自己在上衣V领布料遮掩下，若隐若现的乳沟里。

 

二宫已经彻底失去了反应能力，只是茫然地瞪大了眼睛。

 

翔子又贴近了二宫些，极其突然地，吻住了二宫无措的唇。她的唇又热又软，吻得热烈而温柔，二宫几乎忘了呼吸，只能愣愣地看着近在咫尺的美艳面容，心跳鼓动，仿佛被某种难以名状的风暴横穿了身体。

 

吻不知持续了多久，久到二宫觉得，自己仿佛要在这个醉人的漩涡里就这样溺毙了。

 

终于，唇与唇缓缓分开。

 

翔子如扇的睫毛轻轻扑闪了两下，然后用带了笑意的温柔声音开口。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

迟缓如二宫也明白自己这时应该说些什么来回应。可是自己的手机正被夹在那个禁忌的位置，他发不出声音。他试图用视线暗示自己不对着手机无法说话，但他刚盯着那迷人的胸脯几秒，就立刻察觉了这种注视的情色之处，倏地被自己脑中的不可描述激得红到耳尖。

 

“嗯？啊，这个啊，还给你。”

 

翔子脸上一副恍然大悟的样子，从胸口拿出手机递给二宫，毫不扭捏的自然流畅之态，倒是把兀自脸红的二宫衬托得更是凌乱了。

 

拿到手机的二宫握着救命稻草一般死死掐住失而复得的手机，他艰难地理顺呼吸，对着手机说着，眼神又躲闪又难掩渴望。

 

“喜欢………………………………喜欢姐姐你。”

 

一系列前所未有的刺激竟激发了二宫体内深藏的某种勇气，让他生平第一次主动吐露的表白一般的话语。

 

语毕他涨红得像个气球，仿佛轻轻一碰就会爆炸开来。

 

翔子闻言没回应，只是笑着转过身，裙摆掀起一阵醉人的香风软浪。她踏着高跟鞋，缓缓走向街巷更深处。

 

二宫几乎是毫不犹豫地就跟了上去，又怯懦又坚定，追随着那昏暗巷中唯一的一抹鲜艳色彩。

 

追随着那个身影，那个热辣自信、大胆迷人，如野火般烧到二宫眼中心口的，魅力无限的身影。

 

3.

 

二宫靠在酒店的床头，牛仔外套已经被脱到一边。翔子跨坐在他的身上，居高临下地看着二宫那张茫然又期待的脸。

 

她的身体遮了部分顶灯的光，长卷发柔顺地垂下来，在二宫身上投下一片阴影。暗影让二宫的表情显得更为复杂。

 

二宫仍然死死地握着他的手机。

 

“名字”，翔子在二宫的头顶缓缓开口，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

 

“唔……二宫……二宫和也。”

 

二宫有些支吾地，对着手机说。

 

他眼睛躲闪着，没有清晰的聚焦。脸？胸？腰？落在翔子身体的哪里，对他来说都刺激得过分。

 

“好的，kazu。”

 

翔子一边轻柔地应，一边伸手缓缓夺下了二宫的手机放到了一旁的床头柜上——

 

似乎是在暗示他，接下来的一切，已经不需要你再说出什么话语。

 

翔子保持着跨坐的姿势，注视着二宫的脸，慢慢地俯下身。她温热而带着魅惑香气的呼吸，逐渐逐渐地靠近，落在二宫有些颤抖的皮肤之上。

 

二宫的睫毛闪烁着，眼神渐渐闭合。

 

再近些，一个吻就要落下来。

 

却没有。

 

二宫有些疑惑地睁开眼，视野里充斥着翔子嘴唇艳如染血的红，红却没有贴在他的唇上。

 

他痴痴地注视着，翔子伸出手，用右手大拇指向左，把自己下唇的口红抹出延伸的一道——

 

这般艳情，一瞬间，二宫的呼吸都被紧紧揪住。

 

接着，她红的舌尖又意犹未尽地浅浅探出，像一条美丽的蛇在吐它危险的信。

 

「口红……

 

你的口红……花了……」

 

二宫看着翔子嘴角的一抹，脑内胡乱地想着，但没拿手机的他说不出话语。

 

而未等二宫回过神来，翔子的口红就花得更为凌乱彻底——

 

以一个激烈的吻的方式。

 

翔子趴下身体，热情地与二宫唇舌交织，二宫被吻得一阵缺氧，身子都软了，缓缓地下滑。他没有话语，声声不自觉的哼却是从唇舌间不住地泄露。

 

再度睁开眼时，眼神里尽是水汽迷茫。

 

二宫白嫩的脸上已有了斑驳的口红印，而他不知道的是，这场来自口红的侵略，才刚刚开始。

 

翔子伸出手，一颗一颗解开二宫衬衫的扣子，露出年轻人单薄白皙的胸膛，和在空气中挺立的两颗红果。不遗余力的啃吻落下来，白的皮肤渐渐落上了鲜艳的红色，显得色情无限。

 

“哈……”

 

柔软红舌卷着乳尖，惹出二宫一声轻叫。

 

吻一路向下，痕迹鲜明地蔓延，来到了二宫早已蓬勃挺立的下身。

 

拉下休闲裤，少年不经人事的粉嫩性器就这样跳出，尺寸却是和瘦小身躯不相称的惊人。

 

“kazu……好大哦。”

 

翔子轻轻说着，性感磁性的语气有如强力催情药，让二宫更是意乱。

 

“嗯哈……”

 

诱人的口腔把二宫的性器渐渐包裹，二宫皱着眉头，在快感里难耐地吸气、喘息，翔子的舌面是和温柔外表不同的略带粗糙，力度磨人地舔舐着二宫敏感的龟头和柱身，嘴唇还不时轻贴几下二宫的囊袋。二宫已经无心理会口红将会在上面留下怎样淫乱的印记，这种与自己手淫完全不同的剧烈刺激让二宫不住地颤抖，他又不敢去触碰翔子的头，只能双手手肘撑着身体，指尖无助地扣着床单。

 

“嗯！”

 

几下让二宫头皮发麻的深喉之后，性经验欠缺的二宫就这样临近了高潮。他害怕自己射在翔子嘴里，在精关失守前的最后瞬间挣扎着意图后缩身体，却被翔子强硬地按住——

 

一股股白浊精液伴随着二宫大口的喘息有力地射出，落在翔子鲜红的舌面上，湿淋的嘴唇上，甚至还飞溅到翔子的脸颊。

 

二宫在顶峰的意乱里痉挛着身体，余光瞥见翔子被自己精液弄脏的精致面容，脑内又闪烁出一重精神高潮。

 

太美了。

 

翔子用舌尖卷过唇上的白，吞下二宫的液体。接着起身跪在还未平复的二宫身侧。

 

她伸出手牵起二宫的小手，把那只无措的手隔着黑色长裙按向自己的下身——

 

“？！”

 

二宫瞬间瞪大了眼睛，高潮残余的快意霎时散尽。无需话语，神态已经透露了他极端的惊讶，他分明地摸到了一根尺寸同样惊人的，已然硬起的，男性生殖器。

 

他大脑一瞬空白，被翔子的手牵引着，按揉、轻捏着那个物件，感受着它在自己的手里，逐渐逐渐地变得更大。

 

“它也很喜欢你。”

 

她身体朝二宫轻轻俯下，在二宫耳畔说。话音温柔，却带了陷于欲望的沉重喘息。

 

不对，不是「她」，是「他」。

 

二宫仍旧难以相信，这个让他神往、沉迷、意乱，甚至在对方口腔里失态地高潮过一次的「大姐姐」，是一个男人。 

 

厚重卷曲的假发遮掩了喉结，浓妆把面容修饰得不带阳刚，仪态和身姿，一切都美得足矣以假乱真。

 

可手中轮廓鲜明的性器提醒着二宫，这确确实实是一个男人。

 

「翔子」的一只手仍牵引着二宫感受他长裙之下的硕大，勃起已然把裙子撑出一个鲜明而色情的弧度。另一只手还在二宫的身体上暧昧地游走着，胸膛、乳头、小腹、和刚刚疲软下来的阴茎。

 

羞愤、气恼，二宫脑内已是混乱，可在那只仿佛有魔力般的手掌的抚慰之下，他不得不承认的是，自己身体竟不争气地再次被点燃。

 

二宫咬着牙，别过头不敢看这个欺骗了他的人，他无法面对这个彻底诱惑了自己的男人，更无法面对为男人心动的自己。

 

“kazu，我叫翔，樱井翔。”

 

樱井一边持续着爱抚，一边继续开口。

 

源源不断侵蚀着理智的快感让二宫渐渐抛却了思考的能力，闭着眼睛，呼吸再一次粘腻了起来。

 

二宫脑内是一片绵延无际的玫瑰园，美艳的红色蔓延肆虐，手中握着的樱井的硕大就像是玫瑰的刺一样，提醒着他玫瑰的危险，却丝毫不消磨玫瑰的魅力，让他仍没办法不在红的漩涡里沉沦自身。

 

风助长野火，吹着，吹得火焰跳跃，火却难灭。

 

二宫发软的身体被樱井轻轻翻成跪趴，还未反应过来，一根手指就已经在唾液的润滑之下探进了二宫的后穴。

 

“哼嗯……”

 

异物感让二宫有些想逃，但樱井的手对二宫腰侧、臀尖、大腿的不断温柔抚慰让他在快意中慢慢接纳了手指，直到三根手指抽插自如，粘腻水声泛起。

 

“舒服吗？”

 

“哈……”

 

探索中对穴内敏感点的猛然刺激，让二宫身子一缩，用轻叫做出回应。

 

“嗯……嗯……”

 

二宫哼着，不自觉地扭动腰肢，被撩拨得发痒的后穴开合着勾引更大器物的入侵。

 

樱井就趴伏上去，撩开裙子把早已硬得充分的性器抵上湿淋的穴口——

 

“啊！”

 

未经人事的小穴很难一下子容纳樱井的尺寸，二宫紧张地绷紧了身体，穴口也缩了起来。

 

“kazu……放松点……kazu……”

 

樱井在二宫耳边一边蛊惑地低语着，一边抚慰着二宫的下身。

 

“还是……更喜欢我叫你………………老公？”

 

闻言二宫的一声抽气清晰响起。

 

他被再一次提醒着，压着自己的这个人是那个他爱恋的「大姐姐」，被自己心心念念的「女人」叫「老公」足矣让他的男性本能兴奋猖獗。而穴口的硬物同时也在向他宣告，他马上就要被这个「大姐姐」给上了。

 

一瞬的意乱让他身体不自觉的放松，樱井就趁机深深顶了进去。

 

“嗯……哈啊……”

 

抽插毫不留情，巨大阴茎有力进出带来的快感让二宫近乎疯狂，更要命的是樱井柔软的大胸正压迫在自己的后背上，顶着自己，让他已不知道自己迷恋的究竟是那个性感火热的「女人」，还是这个一下下重重撞在自己敏感之处让他快意迭起的「男人」。

 

他颤抖着，被插得阴茎吐出白浊。不需要言语，二宫只是本能地哭着、叫着、喘着，仿佛末日一般。舒服吗？舒服到骨头里了，管他男的女的，他只管跟着律动就好，一起跳一支情色的舞蹈。

 

身后那人的红色像不会熄灭的火焰，把整个夜晚燃烧成欲火无边。肉体撞击的啪啪奏出极乐之境的音乐。

 

二宫高潮了不知道几次，樱井终于放射而出。

 

在极端的疲惫中，二宫只能瘫着身体，很快睡得深沉。

 

4.

 

二宫在一阵干渴中睁开双眼，床头柜上的手机提醒他，时间已是上午。

 

腰部传来难以忽视的疼痛，身体无力得过分，提醒着他昨夜的火热并非「宅男的性幻想」。身旁却空荡荡的，没有另外一个人。

 

已经走了啊。

 

他一瞬失落。

 

空气里的女士香水味道散得只剩丝缕，闯进二宫的鼻腔大脑，成为一种芬芳的怀想。

 

不过是一场糊里糊涂的一夜情罢了。

 

而当他掀开被子，看到自己胸前、大腿和私密处遍布的不知洗得掉还是洗不掉的红印，失落感就更是猖獗。

 

回味那般甘美，初尝竟是告别。

 

打量着被红色装饰的、仿佛不再属于自己的陌生身体，手臂上突出的红色却突然吸引了他的注意——

 

是一串数字。

 

昨夜未燃烧充分的野火再一次跳跃起来，他看着自己手臂上被口红写下的数字，血又温热，心脏搏动。

 

是电话号码。

 

他兴奋地呼吸着，开始期待一场滚烫的重逢。

 

灰色的校园生活让他格外想念那梦一般的红色，他心神不宁地惦记了几日，终于一个空闲的，适合做点什么的夜晚，他紧张地在手机上按下那一串数字——

 

空号。

 

被愚弄的二宫扔下手机，烦躁而颓丧地瘫坐在沙发上。

 

一场旷世漫长的暴雨浇灭了所有的火焰，只剩灰烬与冰凉。

 

5.

 

课间，二宫低着头，匆匆穿梭在人来人往的走廊。

 

不小心撞到人后，由于道歉声太小，还被那人狠狠瞪了一眼。

 

他却把头低得深深，丝毫不敢反抗。

 

二宫刚进入男洗手间，就立刻被一只有力的手拽进了单独的隔间，「咔哒」，扣上门栓。

 

二宫脑内立刻一黑，布满了绝望。往昔的灰色记忆疯狂涌出，拳打脚踢、扒光衣服、从头顶往下浇水，这次等待他的，又会是怎样的噩梦？

 

那个人从背后紧紧地抱着二宫，他的嘴被大手捂住，他所有的挣扎都被身后的人钳制成徒劳，二宫恐惧地颤抖着，眼角已经泛了潮湿。

 

“别怕，kazu。是我。”

 

身后的人在二宫耳边轻轻开口。声音有些熟悉，又低沉得陌生。

 

“老公……想我了吗？”

 

那人换上魅惑柔软的气音，呼吸喷在二宫敏感的颈后。极具暗示含义的称呼让二宫战栗了一下，平复了恐惧的心情，熄灭的记忆被重新点燃，那晚的玫瑰色重新占据脑海。

 

是「翔子」，樱井翔。

 

樱井就着环抱他的姿势在他身上尽情地摸索着，有了些反应的下身顶在二宫身后，让二宫回忆起交合的欢快而不自觉地兴奋了起来。樱井啃着二宫的耳垂、后颈，把有些冰凉的大手伸进二宫的上衣，触碰着二宫身上他最熟悉的每一处敏感。

 

要不是嘴被樱井捂着，二宫绝对会难耐地呻吟出声。

 

野火烧得愈发热烈，几乎要融化某个最后的警戒线。这时上课的预备铃却不识相地突然响起，打断了一场即将失控的缠绵。

 

听到铃声的樱井轻轻放下二宫被掀起的上衣，松开了捂住二宫嘴巴的手，转过他，和他恋恋不舍地接了个浅浅的、告别的吻。

 

二宫直到最后才隐约看清樱井的面容，褪去浓妆假发，眉眼却仍旧勾人，是那种走在校园里会引起女生惊呼的俊朗。

 

「好帅……」

 

二宫心跳未平，愣在原地，注视着樱井离去的背影。

 

“二宫同学怎么才上完厕所啊？是不是下面有问题，尿不出来啊？”

 

“来脱了裤子给我们看看，我们可以帮你治好哦~”

 

铃声让厕所和走廊里的人瞬间减少，大家纷纷回到教室。二宫平复了呼吸刚想走出厕所，突然迎面撞上了几个让二宫一向害怕的人，他们看到二宫，立刻带着不怀好意的调笑走近，嘴里是不干不净的话语，吓得二宫发抖着连连后退，最后被这几人逼回到厕所的墙角。

 

“唔？！”

 

一只只手向二宫的下身伸过来要扯掉他的裤子，脑内刚刚与樱井缠绵时的「红」被这些人带来的恐惧的「黑」覆盖，他绝望地缩着身体，泪水即将汹涌，他知道这样怯懦的自己终于是逃不过黑暗的结局。

 

只能承受。

 

——急促的脚步声突然靠近，包围着二宫的人一个一个地被粗暴地推开、跌坐在地，冲入二宫视线的是樱井的身影，樱井青筋暴起，没说什么，单是眼眶里熊熊燃烧的怒火就足矣让所有人吓得发抖。

 

“艹！”

 

“是樱井前辈……”

 

“靠，这怂包是他妈樱井翔的人。”

 

跌坐的人们骂骂嚷嚷地逃走。樱井极温柔地扶起吓软了的二宫，摸了摸他的头，“回去上课吧。”然后离去匆匆。

 

触感久久地在二宫头顶停留。

 

他是王啊，二宫想。他是夜晚的女王，头戴宝石王冠，红色丝绒披风掀起滔天波浪，高跟鞋踏过尸体，奴隶的鲜血为「她」的王座染色，「她」魅惑美丽又危险，用熊熊火焰，掠去城池。他也是白昼的国王，红宝石权杖在手，叩一下地面就是一场毁灭性的地震，所有人在威严之下，无处可逃。

 

二宫的心脏不息地蓬勃在胸腔，也许是恐惧的余波。

 

也许是某种难以名状的心动。

 

6.

 

二宫和也果然不属于这种地方。

 

穿梭在酒吧里的他如误入了现代都市的原始人，尴尬、茫然而无措。

 

直到他发现了坐在熟悉位置的那个身影，银色的手链反射着灯光，夺目，他却倔强地不肯移开视线。

 

视线相遇，那人勾起红唇笑了一下，像是并不惊讶于二宫的到来一般笑得了然，笑得二宫的心跳又漏了一拍。

 

「翔子」优雅地放下酒杯，起身，走向酒吧外。二宫匆忙迈步跟上。

 

“今天谢谢……谢谢你。”

 

他们停步在巷内的某个角落，没等樱井开口，二宫抢先说了话，表达了对樱井出手相救的感谢。

 

——还死死攥着他的手机。

 

樱井笑着，上前搂上二宫，而二宫没有躲闪。晚风带了点凉，樱井温暖得让他不舍得逃开。

 

魅惑的香水味冲进鼻腔，长长的卷发扫得二宫发痒，他好漂亮，真的好漂亮，眉眼漂亮，红唇漂亮，他被昏暗街灯的光影衬托成美艳的雕塑，喉结也不会破坏画面，而带了另一重意味的吸引。

 

他们最终再次走入酒店的房间，野火熊熊，火热吞噬了整个黑夜。

 

7.

 

天亮。

 

二宫睁眼，身上又是满满的红印，似乎比上一次更加地密集、鲜明。他们之间的温度随着接触的增多飞速攀升着，似赛车朝某个远方疾驰，扬起沙石漫天。

 

但不意外的是，身旁又是空荡。

 

似赛车飞驰而去，最终消失在视野。

 

他低落地拖着疲惫的身子起身要去上厕所，迷迷糊糊拉开浴室的门，却见到了一个穿着浴袍的身影，正在用毛巾擦干头发。

 

樱井正是不施粉黛的男性模样，二宫余光一瞥，架子上正放着「翔子」的上衣、长裙，和一对假胸。

 

意外地，二宫并不觉得厌恶。他满心被某种「失而复得」的惊喜包围，他已经受够了一次次的失落，太好了他还在，他还在，二宫不知被什么驱使，头脑一热，就在樱井不解的目光里上前，送上一个近乎莽撞的吻。

 

樱井口中的薄荷味在两人接触的唇间霎时散开。

 

被吻的樱井很快夺回了主动，扔下毛巾，搂住二宫吻得勾引又热烈。樱井的吻技好得过分，分开时二宫双颊通红，只能软绵地喘。

 

“kazu，早安。”

 

是「翔子」的魅惑声线，又带了属于早晨的明朗。

 

二宫还喘着，视线被迫和樱井相对。樱井的眼神里满溢着温柔，是火焰，不伤人的，暖的，跳跃出安心与信赖。

 

短暂也漫长的沉默。

 

只剩两人的呼吸。

 

“…………………………早…………”

 

终于二宫唇齿摩擦，发出了细微却真切的声音。

 

紧接着又是一吻，唇舌交缠里，樱井毫不掩饰自己更深更多的爱意与渴望。

 

8.

 

——而火花四溅的浴室外，二宫的手机，似乎被它的主人遗忘了。

 

它静静地，躺在床头柜上。

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
